The Runaway Groom
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: He left his bride at the Altar, causing series of trouble for both of their lives… He left with reasons, but what are they? He apparently loss his memory ( 1st Chapter says everything )


The Runaway Groom

* * *

Summary:

He left his bride at the Altar, causing series of trouble for both of their lives… He left with reasons, but what are they? He apparently loss his memory ( 1st Chapter says everything )

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: Ok, Fairy Tail is not mine, and enough chit-chat! xD

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do" Lucy said.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I'm Sorry…" Natsu muttered as he ran away.

"Oi! Natsu!" Gray as the best man called out.

"Damn Salamander…" Gajeel mumbled.

"Let him be…" Igneel said, stopping Gray and the others. As Igneel walk following Natsu's scent.

"Wha?" Everyone stared in surprise.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"I don't know anymore mother…, but I want to explain something…" Lucy started.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

* * *

Natsu's POV ( Raining Scene outside the Church, and a busy street )

"Why did you run away son?" Igneel asked. "I know, you love her, but why?" He finished.

"Dad, I don't want to force people on marrying me who doesn't even love me… shes love me as a friend" Natsu said.

"Well, you could make her fall for you…" Igneel suggested.

"This is arranged marriage Dad… Not love, some months ago she told me, that,… She doesn't like people who change her relationship status, she want a person that'll change her life completely" Natsu said.

"Well that's the same thing, but Love, love is being yourself" Igneel said.

"Well, I am not going to take someone's happiness to gain mine!, I'm going to make her fall for me!" Natsu shouted with motivation.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So you don't like him?, you should have told me and I have arranged you with the Eucliffe!" Jude shouted.

"I don't like him! Nor Love!" Lucy shouted.

"Then it's either Dragneel or Eucliffe" Jude said. "6 Months, Lucy" Jude said leaving her with her wife.

* * *

Natsu's POV

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The car was beeping, and was heading straight to Natsu and Igneel, but before Igneel could react, Natsu pushed him, and the car bumped Natsu.

"NATSU!" Igneel shouted as he saw his son, lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

* * *

Lucy's POV

After her father left her, Lucy was determined to go out and pull Natsu inside the Church and get married but, when she got out all she heard was Igneel's shout, after that Lucy shouted Natsu's name getting everyone's attention.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

~HOSPITAL

* * *

"Are you his father?" The doctor asked Mr. Igneel.

"Yes" Igneel answered.

"Your son is okay, but… we'll have to check him every hour, his room is No. 25" The doctor said.

"What do you mean…?!" Igneel was cut off by the doctor.

"He might wake up, later" The doctor said hurriedly and left to check another patient.

* * *

~Room 25

* * *

"Oi! Natsu! Good to see you awake!" Gray shouted.

"Son!" Igneel shouted hugging him. "You're okay" Igneel finished.

"I'll call the doctor" Erza said.

"Natsu…" I mumbled.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked us. Erza stopped at the door.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"Don't joke around Natsu" Erza hissed a bit.

"Natsu, this isn't a joke right?" Igneel asked.

"Great, he has a new nick name... Amnesia Boy" Gray said face palming.

Natsu just stared at us, as if we are an enemy or something, or a stranger in his eyes.

"I'm not joking, Who the Heck are you?!" He shouted in his serious tone.

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: And CUT! Sorry this chapter was made in a hurry~

* * *

HOW IS LUCY GONNA MAKE NATSU FALL FOR HIM?

HOW CAN NATSU REMEMBER HER?

WILL THEY BE TOGETHER?

WILL EUCLIFFE SHOW UP?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

1st of All, this story maybe be 10 Chapters below, i'm not sure.

2nd of all, my brain made this story a premonition of my future life, i hate it...

3rd of all, i got school tomorrow morning and i want to make it out of my mind.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW MINNA! ^^


End file.
